Sephiroth; A student of ShinRA
by Elysian Dreamer
Summary: AU Sephiroth has a rude awakening while he learns at the Shinra academy. Will he be out done by a girl?
1. chapter one

(Gokoi walks in and plops down on a chair)  
  
Gokoi: Okay peeps, listen up. I'm posting this one more time and if   
I don't get enough reviews its getting trashed.  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
It had been three years since Alexandria left her home. This  
place was nothing like her other homes where things where less  
evil and chaotic. But even when she had lived in a world of piece  
and plenty where was no racism, she didn't belong. Alexandria was  
simply a weapon used against opposing evil. Infact, she didn't even  
have a name in her old home. She was only refered to as AJ-5.  
After she had failed her reason for living, she had to leave for  
Elysion where she finally got a name. Her creater didn't find  
Elysion as a applealing. So after a year in Elysion, they left for the  
living planet.  
  
Now, she was on a train speeding toward a place called  
Junon. All alone again.   
  
"Excuse me," said a red haired man standing to her left, "Are  
you Alexandria Japann?"  
  
She didn't answer, she only glared at him. "I'm Rufus ShinRa  
and I heard you were going to be the first female inrolled into the  
SOLDIER academy."  
  
Alexandria's glare hardened, ShinRa! Oh boy would I ever  
like to kill you and your old man for making me do this. No one  
forces me to do anything.  
  
He sat down in the empty seat next to her and began to chat  
saying things about how they were finally followng their own laws  
conserning women's rights.  
  
Alexandria tried to ingnore nor him, but he talked so loud and  
his voice was so annoying. She had to get away before she kills  
him.  
  
Sephiroth Valentine sat alone in his train seat. He was going  
back to Junon after visiting his mother in a correctional facility in  
Midgar. Ever since his father had gone MIA on a TURK mission  
she had taken ill. She slowly began to withdraw from the world  
around her. The strange thing about it was that she hadden't taken  
ill until two years after his father's disapearance. it was as if he had  
been completely abandoned. ha been put in the care of Professor  
Hojo. The five year old wasn't happy about that, in fact, for many  
years, Sephiroth refused to talk to Hojo. Now he was sixteen, and a  
proud student of the academy; one of the best.   
  
Suddenly, a raven haired girl around his age sat down next to  
him. She put her luggage in over head storage, but one item  
wouldn't fit. She stood there, not knowing what to do with this  
large katana. Sephiroth stood to help her, "Put it with my sword  
over here."  
he said pointing to a back pack and a seven foot sword several feet  
away. She put the sword away and sat down, "So what are you  
doing with a sword like that all the way to a place like Junon?" Her  
blood red eyes frowned at him.  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it. And I don't think its any of  
your business anyway."  
  
Sephiroth frowned back, he knew right there that he wasn't  
going to get along at all with this girl. So he turned toward the  
window and didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.   



	2. chapter two

  
  
  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Sephiroth stood in front of his dorm room praying to the gods  
that the noises coming from the room weren't another one of his  
room mate's parties. He turned the knob slowly and held his breath.   
  
"Hey Seph-man wassup?" Finule greeted. The apartment was  
a total disaster. The school rule book was now shatered into a  
million pieces.  
  
Sephiroth tried to keep his composer, "I'm going to my room  
and when I come back out this had better all be gone." he said  
through clenched teeth. He slamed the door behind him. Finule  
scrached his head and the party raged on.  
=================  
  
Alexandria stopped before a door marked 656 with almost  
twenty different books, her sword and luggage. Rediculously loud  
music and laghter was coming from the room next door. She sighed  
and opened her door.  
=================  
  
Beep... Beep... Beep...BbbeeEEEpppp......  
  
Sephiroth flung his alarm clock across the room landing with  
a crash. After realizing what he had done, Sephiroth sprung awake  
to she what damage he had done.   
  
"Shit..." he had put a large hole in his wall, "Not again." he  
sighed, "That bastard Palmer's gonna kill me." he leaned against  
the wall as the morning annocements came on.  
  
"Students of the Academy of ShinRa:  
All morning classes and activities are cancled due to and important  
assembly held by Rufus Shinra in the aditorium. Those who choose  
not to attend this assembly will be severly punished. The assembly  
will be held at eight thirty this morining. that concludes this  
moring's annoncements have a good day."  
  
Finule entered Sephiroth's room, "Hey Seph-man. Your never  
gonna believe what the assembly's about!" Sephiroth scowled in  
annoyance.  
  
"I have no need for your gossip Finule. Did you clean up the  
mess from your party last night?" He asked.  
  
"No but..."  
  
"You have five minutes. And i don't want to hear any gossip  
from you now."  
================  
  
All the students gathered in the aditorium. Rufus tapped the  
microphone and cleared his throught.  
  
"Academy students... we here at ShinRa have finally live up  
to our own expectations. As we move throught the years we find  
that women can be just as useful as men. Welcome the newest  
addition to you family here at ShinRa SOLDIER academy...  
Alexandria Japann." The room was silent and no one moved. "  
Miss Japann will not be starting as a first year student, but as a  
sixth in class advanced-1."  
  
he smiled to himself,   
End chapter two. 


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three:  
  
Alexandria sat alone in her apartment. She wouldn't start her  
classes until tomorrow and there wasn't anything she could do until  
then. She had already un-packed and intentionally made her dorm a  
mess so it would look like her own place and her computer  
wouldn't arrive until next week.   
  
A skateboard sat in the corner, proped up against the wall.  
She stared at it lazily for a few minutes, her gaze shifted to the  
window, then back to the board again. A smile graced her lips.  
Alexandria grabed the skateboard and literally jumped out the  
window. Heads turned as she grinded benches and ollied over  
people. Finally she came to a corner and was forced to stop...  
===================  
  
Sephiroth was walking to his Military training class when he  
turned a corner and was knocked onto his but.  
  
"Watch where your going you stupid !@$#%." Alexandria  
snarled.  
  
At first Sephiroth was surprised. Then, he realized who the  
person was and got fead up with her, "Excuse me you  
%$@#&^**# but it was your falt!" He accused.  
  
"Screw you! You should have been paying attention you  
dumb @#$&%^^%#!"  
  
"#%$& you!" Sephiroth growled.  
  
Finule rounded the corner to see his room mate quarelling  
with the new student.  
"Wassup with you guys?" he asked.  
  
"Dumb ass here bumped into me." Alexandria explained.  
  
"Did not."   
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."   
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."   
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."   
  
"Did too."  
  
Finule shook his head, "WILL YOU TWO, like, SHUT UP?"  
he yelled. They turned to look at him, "You guys are acting like  
kids or something."  
  
They stared at him a moment longer, then turned back to each  
other.  
  
"Did too times infinity," Alex started again.  
  
"Did not times a thousand times infinity."  
  
"Did too times a thousand times infinty plus one!"  
Sephiroth cursed to himself, he couldn't top that. He left,  
muttering awful things under his breath. Alexandria and Finule  
stared after him.  
  
"Stupid @$%#. Who was that?" She asked.  
  
"Thats Sephiroth Valentine. He's my room mate." Finule  
replyed.  
  
"What kind of a #%&$ up name is that?" She woundered.   
  
Finule srcatched the back of his head and laughed nervously,  
"I, like, already cheaked into that. Its a, like, Wutain name. His dad  
came here before the, like, war and became a TURK. Don't, like,  
tell any one I ,like , y' know told ya. Okay? People with Wutian  
blood aren't really safe here. Anywayz, I'm Finule Marduk. I'm  
from Mideel."  
  
"You most likely already know who I am. You can call me  
Aj. I'm from Midgar."  
  
"Humm.... Aj, don't, like, mind Seph-man. He's had real bad  
since his dad went missing."  
  
"Oh boo hoo. Poor baby." She sneared, "I've had it bad to. I  
don't even have parents, so he has nothing to complain about."  
  
"Weeellll, I gatta go. I'm late fer class. I'll see ya in the mess  
hall later." he ran into a near by door. Aj waved and skated off,  
thinking about how she could get out of this madhouse as fast as  
she possiblly could.  
  
She thought to herself, 'At least he's considered a person. My  
creater treated me and my prototypes like trash. Just because we  
didn't have an aura....'  
  
Finally she reached the door to her room she slid it open and  
realized that this was the exact place she didn't want to be. She  
sighed and went in anyway.  
  
===============  
Sephiroth hurried from his military class to his dorm. He had  
to get ready for Materia, and by ready, i don't mean getting his  
books. Of all the classes he had, he hated this the most. Hojo was  
his teacher and he made an effort to make Sephiroth suffer, just as  
Sephiroth made Hojo suffer. While Hojo humilliated Sephiroth,  
Sephiroth stepped out of character and became the class clown for  
that one class. He knew he was sacrificing becoming  
valadvictorian, which made a small part of him regret his  
foolishness. But, to make Hojo look like an idiot made all his  
efforts worth while.   
End chapter three.  



End file.
